It's About Time
by The Runaway Pirate
Summary: An alternative ending to 4x11 After seeing Killian nearly die in front of her eyes at the hands of the Dark One, Emma realises how she truly feels about him. She realises the time has come to admit how she feels to herself and say those special three words to a certain someone. Her walls have finally crumbled. Rated M for explicit scene


Emma drove like a maniac back to Granny's. She needed to see him desperately, tell him something that she should have told him so long ago. Before, she would have always got out of admitting something like this and possibly even deny it to be true. But now her walls were completely destroyed, and all because of some leather clad, rum drinking, innuendo spurting pirate. Emma shook her head a little at the notion; she was in love with Captain Hook.

She knocked on the door of Killian's room fervently and loudly and waited, it felt like an age before he opened it. The door swung open and there he stood, still fully dressed but with a slight bed-head as if he had just been lying down. He looked taken by surprise.

"Swan?" he said with a slight smile "I thought you were going back to the loft with your boy?"

"Henry's fine, he's with Mary Margaret and David" she replied slightly breathless, now he was in front of her she realised how nervous she was.

"Are you alright love?" He said looking concerned, putting his hand on her arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said and broke into a grin. Because in truth, she _was_ fine. For the first time in so long, she felt complete. She had found her family, her home, and she has her pirate even if it took her awhile to accept it. And also the threat of Evil Snow Queen and the Dark One had now been squashed which made things easier. Killian smiled but his face still held a confused expression. Before he had a chance to ask further, Emma had surged forward and pushed him into his room, enveloping him in a deep kiss. After a second of surprise he responded, his hand and hook wrapping round her waist holding her body tightly against his. His tongue then plundered her mouth and she reciprocated with equal measure, their tongues dancing and causing fireworks.

"Not that I'm complaining but why the surprise visit?" He asked when they finally broke apart, still keeping Emma in a tight embrace. She moved up her hand to touch his face, she stroked his jaw and looked deeply into his captivating blue eyes. She took a deep breath.

"There's something I need to tell you. Something that I probably should have told you sooner but never had the guts to admit to you or myself to be honest. That is until now". Killian's face broke out into a slight smirk and cocked one of his eyebrows, sensing what she was going to say.

"Tell me what?" He murmured, their foreheads now resting against each other.

"Seeing Rumpelstiltskin holding your heart, seeing you so close to death made me realise I can't lose you. And I can't keep denying myself happiness just because I'm too scared to admit something, not anymore. Because life is too short". She paused. "Although in your case it isn't, what are you like 1,000 years old". Killian laughed softly.

"300 actually". Emma hesitated barely noticing he said anything and took another breath and realised she was shaking a little. _Say it Emma! Say it!_ She licked her lips.

"I love you Killian" she whispered. She heard him breathe before pushing back a hair from her face. A smile had lit up his face.

"I love you too Emma" he replied before placing his lips on hers.

It started off as a light kiss but quickly deepened, Emma gripping onto him as if he was going to float away from her if she didn't. She loved how he tasted. The unmistakable traces of rum mixed with salt as if he had just stepped off his ship from a day at sea. Her arms snaked around his neck, her fingers twisting into his hair and pulling him even closer. Killian broke away again for a moment but with his face still close to hers.

"Well it's about bloody time" he teased with a mischievous grin which made Emma smile despite her attempts to repress it. It took her back to when they first met back in the Enchanted Forest and climbed the beanstalk together. It was what he had said when she pulled him close to avoid a tripwire. At that time she would never have dreamed about what they would become.

"You're such a pirate" she muttered back with a chuckle.

"Yes. But you love me for it" he said slowly annunciating every syllable, oozing sex appeal. Despite her being immensely turned on, Emma tried to keep her cool and not give him the satisfaction that his charm affected her.

"You are never gonna let that go are you?" She said raising her eyebrows jokingly in an attempt to look annoyed.

"Nope" he replied sticking his tongue between his teeth, looking as he would say _devilishly handsome._ He then pulled Emma in for another kiss and they resumed how they were before. Emma then began to slip his leather jacket off his shoulders and she felt his body tense.

"What's wrong?" She said in surprise, she knew he wanted the same thing as her. Well at least she thought this was what he wanted. He cast his eyes down. She let him go and took a few steps back teasingly "I was just hoping to spend the night with you but I can always lea-". Killian lunged towards her, crashing his lips onto hers and trapping her with his arms. Emma gasped as his hand then ran through and got tangled in her hair and his hook was tight against her side. Emma then quickly continued to undress him, unbuttoning his vest and shirt until his torso was completely bare. She couldn't help but admire his broad shoulders and toned arms, his chest dusted with dark hair. She began to run her hands lightly all over him while his face rested against hers, she wanted to feel every muscle, every contour of his body which caused a shiver down his spine.

"My turn" he said in a low voice. Emma bit her lip as his hand and hook reached to the bottom of her jumper and began to slowly lift it up and over her head. He chucked it on the floor and his breath hitched when he saw what lay beneath. _The undergarments from this world leave little to the imagination_ he thought.

"Turn around" he commanded gently. She slowly turned, moving her hair around her shoulder curiously. Killian drew her in close and slowly gave her light kisses on her shoulder, her back, her spine before carefully reaching up to her bra strap. Emma closed her eyes, who knew what little touch could make her feel so good? He continued to give small, burning kisses as he undid her bra, letting it slip down off her arms and fall to the ground to reveal her bare back. Killian's lips returned to her skin and he put his hand and hook on her hips slowly turning her back around to face him. He then began to kiss all the sensitive parts on her neck causing Emma to exhale in pleasure. She felt his hand glide carefully up her body and reach to touch one of her breasts. His mouth then moved gradually towards the other, peppering kisses down her chest until he reached her nipple. His tongue began to play with her nipple while his hand deeply caressed and kneaded the other. _God his tongue was wicked_ she thought as she let out a soft moan.

His kisses continued to trail down her stomach as he went onto his knees. She could feel his hot breath and rough stubble against her skin as he moved; she reached out to run her hands through his hair. He stopped his kisses but keeping his head rested against her, reached for her boots. Realising what he was doing she lifted each foot in turn so he could remove her shoes. Then using his hand and hook, he undid the button on her jeans surprisingly easily and slowly eased them down her legs, kissing her thigh as he went. Emma could feel the hot pool between her legs and was beginning to ache for him, his lips so close to where she needed him. When the jeans were gone he stood up, his lips meeting hers. Emma reached down to his trousers and began to undo them before pushing them down. He kicked them off no problem before pulling her back into him, not wanting to let her go for longer than necessary.

"Killian" she breathed. "Let's go to the bed".

He swiftly gripped the back of her thighs and hoisted her up round his waist. Emma gasped in surprise, automatically wrapping her legs round him. She cupped his face in her hands, pulling him to her lips. Killian walked them across the room, never breaking the kiss until he reached the bed and they fell in a heap together onto the soft mattress. Emma giggled, which shocked even her; it was not a sound that she normally made. _It's because of him!_ She heard him chuckle and she glanced up into his eyes. They lay there for a moment just looking intently at each other, it was here Emma could fully sense the devotion and passion he had for her. From the way he looked at her, held her and the way he said her name. She could feel herself glowing; she was not used to someone feeling this way for her, nor herself feeling this way for someone else. She smiled at Hook who returned the smile just as sincerely. He then closed the distance and kissed her passionately. She could feel his hook on her thigh, the cool metal contrasting with her hot body and made her quiver slightly. Killian once again planted kisses on her body, working from her lips down her neck, to her breasts, along her stomach until he reached her core. He curled his hook and hand around her lacy pants and pulled them off slickly. He moved down and kissed her inner thigh slowly getting nearer and nearer, Emma could already feel the pressure building up in anticipation. She clenched her hands into fists, _god she needed him_. Sensing her frustration, Killian looked up with a grin and winked at her before delving into her wet folds with his tongue.

Emma immediately let out a moan, feeling him work magic with his tongue. Her body hummed in response to him hitting the most sensitive spots. _Wow_ she thought _his tongue really is wicked_. She then let out another cry when she felt him slowly add his fingers, moving them at fast paced rhythm with his tongue. She could feel her toes curl and her knuckles were turning white as she was nearing the edge. Then she finally reached her peak and she let out a loud moan as she felt her release. The pirate removed his tongue and fingers which he sucked clean with his mouth. Beaming with pride at making her react so loudly, Killian came back up leaning over her for another kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue and felt his hardness near her core which made her groan a little, Killian squeezed her arse in response. Emma could already feel the heat between her legs firing up again and her yearning for him only grew. Her hands wandered all around his body until she reached his length. She hastily began to remove his boxers so they were both completely naked against each other and took him in her hand. She heard Killian growl as she stroked him and he kissed her hungrily, devouring her.

"Killian, now. Please" she sighed after a while, craving to feel him inside her. The pirate then gripped her thighs, moving them aside and lifting them slightly and she felt him nudge her entrance. She moved his face onto hers so they were looking directly into each other's eyes. Killian stroked her cheek with a feather light touch as she wove her legs with this. _This was happening, really happening._ They both took a breath.

Emma eyes closed as Killian moved inside her. He pushed steadily until he was completely inside her, making Emma feel full and complete and she let out a soft moan in pleasure. After a few seconds he withdraw almost all together before driving slowly back in again. They held each other close so there could be absolutely no space between them, so their connection could not be broken. Killian rested his head in the crook of her neck, kissing it every now and then and Emma leant hers against his, whispering his name amongst other things into his ear as he continued to glide slowly into her wetness. They both wanted to savour the moment as much as possible. Emma clasped her hand on the back of his head, the other round his back and pushed her hips in time with his to intensify the sensation.

But soon her desire grew too strong and the pace was becoming torture, Emma needed him to finish her.

"Faster Killian. I need you…" she cried almost desperately. She felt him chuckle, his breath tickling her neck before he suddenly began to thrust harder and faster. Emma held onto him tightly as he drove inside her, finding his lips to drown out their cries and moans. Almost too soon she felt herself drawing to her climax, her whole body alive with the feel of Killian deep inside her.

"I'm about to…" she could barely form words as she felt herself tumbling over the edge, her walls tightened and the wonderful sensation of ecstasy rippled across her body. She heard herself cry out his name. Killian continued his thrusts to draw out the feeling and moments later she felt his release flow inside her and his groan vibrated through her.

For a few moments they just laid there, Killian still inside her, both panting and letting the aftermath wash over them. Killian pulled Emma in for a long, sweet kiss, his hand holding her face. He looked down at her with a smile that Emma couldn't help but return. They didn't need to speak to know how they both felt at that moment.

Soon, Killian rolled off her but pulled her close so her head was resting on his chest and he had his arms draped around her. Emma could hear his beating heart underneath her and felt immensely relaxed knowing it was safely tucked away; she would never allow anyone to take it ever again.

"Well that was even better then I imagined" Killian murmured, his fingers stroking circles onto her arm affectionately.

"So you've thought about it often huh?" Emma asked teasingly, looking up at him with a cheeky grin.

"The idea may have crossed my idea once or twice" he replied with guilty smile. Emma laughed placing her head back on his chest. She couldn't resist breathing in his scent and relishing being in the warmth of his arms. Here she felt like she belonged.

"Not bad for an old man" quipped Emma. Killian sucked in his breath pretending to be offended.

"I told you Swan, everything is still intact" he said doing his signature eyebrow raise. Emma tittered and held him tighter before closing her eyes, she felt him kiss the top of her head. It was then they both drifted off in the arms of the one they loved.


End file.
